Entente Rouje
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: "Entendimiento Rojo" (?) ... es por el día del 109 aniversario de la Entente Cordiale y porque también se trata del "hilo rojo"... aunque ... no tanto como lo menciona Japón (?) o3o... yo diría más bien como una especie de poema-raro/oneshoot (?)


u-ù ... un fic bastante soso y cursi... por si alguien quiere leerlo ya tiene esta advertencia.  
No podía dejar de hacer un fic por este día... es el FrUK day! (ewe... para mí aún no son las 12~)

pd: muy ligera insinuación CuCan y Ameripan (.-. de hecho es tan ligera que pueden saltearse ese párrafo y no alteraría la historia x'DUu)

* * *

Hoy en la mañana se levantó muy temprano, amarró su cabello en una coleta ignorando por completo el día que era y que había estado esperando hace unas semanas. Fue a visitar a Italia alegando a la única razón de que quería verlo porque era lindo; éste se extrañó por su visita y le hizo acordar de la fecha. Mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza y fingió que no le importaba, a pesar que a los pocos minutos se fue; por dos motivos, no recordaba si tenía el regalo o dónde lo tenía y segundo… por la mirada asesina de Alemania.

Hoy en la mañana tenía su equipaje listo para ir al avión que lo llevaría a donde hoy celebraría esta fecha, por más que lo negara estaba preocupado por si hubiera algún inconveniente; había llamado a América múltiples veces para preguntarle si no habían inconvenientes y de paso gritarle estúpido cuando decía alguna verdad que no reconocería, sobretodo porque en ese momento iban dirigidas hacia su relación con el bastardo del vino.

Ya en su casa se dispuso a buscar el regalo que había comprado para su amado enemigo. Entonces encontró el paquete envuelto con un elegante papel de regalo y un listón color del amor, la tarjeta tenía el símbolo de sus banderas cruzadas, el de aquella bella alianza, y a la vuelta escrito "109 rosas".

No tenía presente alguno para el otro y no se había molestado en comprarlo, ese día de alguna forma terminaría en algo más, ya sea por la iniciativa del otro o por la suya cuando hubiera bebido suficiente vino y cerveza, cada año terminaba igual, (y le gustaba, era un masoquista en ese aspecto); podían ser sinceros en ese momento; eso sería suficiente.

A las diez de la mañana recibió una llamada, era Canadá, contestó contento, más la voz del otro sonaba angustiada preguntando si ya había alistado la maleta, calló, y eso angustió más al del otro lado de la línea; así que por eso en cuando despertó encontró una maleta encima de su cama, menos mal que por la pereza sólo estiró las sábanas y dejó aquella maleta allí; oyó un suspiro cuando le dijo que sí. Miró su reloj, si no salía en ese momento llegaría tarde.

Cuando sonó la alarma en su celular a las nueve de la mañana apresuró a salir de su casa preguntándose porqué se reunirían en una antigua colonia y no en Londres o París, recordaba algo sobre que les había invitado alguien que los estimaba e insistió mucho, aunque no recordaba quién fue… ¿sería América? Se parecía mucho… negó con la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro, sería imposible que él hiciera algo por ellos a menos de obtener algo a cambio, como todos los antiguos aliados, incluyéndose, era egoísta.

Llegó al aeropuerto de París, afortunadamente tenía ciertos privilegios por representar a la nación y pudo subir rápidamente al avión sin esperar mucho como sus ciudadanos, su maleta fue subidas con rapidez, estaba algo pesada a pesar de sólo ser para un día.

Llegó puntual al aeropuerto de Londres, con todo a tiempo, revisó su reloj más de veinte veces, luego salió del lugar para pasear un buen rato con los auriculares puestos, escuchando música punk; pasó el tiempo volando para el inglés y para cuando volvió a mirar su reloj... tubo que tomar "prestada" una moto para lograr subir al avión.

El trayecto para ambos fue tranquilo, uno escuchando música, uno coqueteando; revisando sus correos, los archivos no aptos para menores… en fin, algo común, para uno con cierto recato y para otro con libertad. Por supuesto, estuvieron algunas horas dormidos, era normal, era como un tercio de día perdido en viajar por la insistencia del menor.

…

Canadá visitó a Guyana Francesa hace unas semanas y como nunca antes le comentó acerca de sus sueños a alguien que no fuera Kujimajiro o su hermano , a pesar de no ser escuchado por ellos solía contarles de todas formas; esos sueños que parecían restos de realidad que venían días antes del ocho de abril desde hace poco más de cien años; Guyana Francesa le escuchó con atención y le mencionó que también podía verlos; entre conversación y conversación llegó a la conclusión de que eran recuerdos y que Francia era quien les dio ese "poder", no evitó sentirse algo estúpido por no haberlo notado antes (y algo divertido porque no hubiera sido Inglaterra quien tuviera aquello), sin embargo tenía que hacer algo en cambio, los había visto sufrir tanto y pelear cada vez que lo visitaban, no le disgustaba del todo eso, lo que le incomodaba era que no los sentía sinceros; y ahora como cuando niño comprendía porqué. De este modo luego de pasar el día con Guyana Francesa fue a USA a hablar con su hermano; juntos planearon una gran cena para "sus padres" USA no estuvo muy convencido al inicio, pero luego de alegarle al evento cierto "heroísmo" aceptó con gusto y ánimo.

El lugar sería un lujoso restaurante en Toronto, muy cerca de un hotel de gran calidad también.

…

Al llegar a su destino cada uno se fue por su lado, se cruzaron en el aeropuerto sin darse cuenta de la presencia de cada quien.

Arthur llegó rápidamente a su habitación, dejó su pequeño equipaje sobre la cama y sacó de él lo que necesitaba para alistarse, lo hizo de forma apresurada y le sobró algo de tiempo.

Francis tardó un poco más coqueteando con las aeromosas, dos de ellas le habían dado su número de celular; al llegar a su habitación tomó su tiempo en alistarse.

Uno llegó temprano con su acostumbrada puntualidad, el otro diez minutos tarde sin sorpresa para nadie.

Los americanos los recibieron alegres y para fortuna de los europeos gracias al más calmado pudieron cenar bien solos y juntos, hablando como viejos amigos y peleando verbalmente en una mesa alejada de las demás. Un típico y especial ambiente que los mantenía conectados.

Luego de unas copas salieron al balcón del piso donde se encontraban.

Arthur se apoyó en la baranda, se desaflojó la corbata y bebió de la botella que había pedido, bebiendo del pico de esta sin recato alguno.

Francis sólo llevó su copa llena de vino dejándola a casi terminar cuando se encontraron en silencio y comenzó a hablar como recitando.

Cuando era niño tenía una magia especial la que solía usar continuamente  
yo podía ver múltiples hilos rojos salir del pecho de las personas  
habían múltiples tipos de hilos muy similares entre sí

Se podían construir y destruir, la mayoría eran frágiles  
sin embargo… había uno especial, uno que desde siempre estaba conectado  
que por más tragedia que hubiera en medio traía algo sublime  
los hilos que salían de mí parecían una gran manta, supongo por ser un país  
hasta que un día apareció aquel "hilo especial", me emocioné tanto…  
sin embargo, sabía que era mejor esperar y mantener la curiosidad  
viajé mucho por aquellos tiempos, y me sorprendí que cuando fui a visitarlo…  
este hilo me condujera directamente a él… estaba muy nervioso…  
lo que se me ocurrió hacer fue simplemente contarle sobre mi magia,  
pero debía comprender que él creía y tenía otra muy distinta  
Con el paso de los años fui olvidando mi magia, y cuando la usaba

Ya no era igual, todos los hilos parecían similares entre sí, incluso "ese"  
supongo que aquello causó múltiples interpretaciones mías…  
Hubo quien me hizo recordarlo… y pude "tener" de nuevo aquella magia  
sin embargo, yo consideraba tarde recordarlo, habíamos ensuciado aquel hilo  
y… me convencí a mí mismo que no era un momento oportuno para mencionarlo  
Y lo olvidé de nuevo, y ensuciamos aún más aquel hilo, me asombra su resistencia  
Hoy… quien me lo recordó por primera vez lo hizo de nuevo  
¿Cómo algo que debía ser puro, aún ensuciado por múltiples pecados se conserva?  
grand fere ya no está para rodeos…

El inglés le miró con los ojos pidiendo cerrarse para dormir- ¿y por qué me cuentas eso? –preguntó con cierto hastío, sonrojado tal vez por el alcohol u algo más.

El francés tomó la copa de vino entre sus manos y luego de un pequeño sorbo contestó- ¿y por qué no me interrumpiste?

Chasqueó la lengua y frunció sus curiosas cejas intentando no mirarle- porque soy un caballero, y por lo menos el día de hoy trato de tratarte como no te lo mereces-

Soltó una leve risa acompañada de una mirada melancólica – oh, cierto, yo merezco mucho más, honhonhon~ no debías de recalcarlo mon chèr~- dijo en un tono juguetón.

El otro algo alterado por la molestia, que era su pecho latiendo con fuerza porque con cada frase le encontró el sentido a las palabras del que estaba a su lado, tiró la botella de vino y sujetó por el cuello de la camisa al otro- shut up!, no me hagas reaccionar peor bloody hell!

El ojiazul por el acto terminó dejando caer su copa, pediría disculpas luego por el pequeño desastre; ignorando aquello miró lascivamente sus labios, y se relamió los propios – espero que esa boca sucia sirva también para otras cosas~- su mano descendió acariciando la espalda baja del menor

El ojiverde respondió con un gruñido, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo, no de forma tierna, todo lo contrario, muy pasional, incluso brusca, buscando el mayor contacto posible, peleando por la dominancia del acto.

Estaban conectados.

Y pudo ver por unos segundos de nuevo el hilo rojo, desprendiendo de su pecho y del de sus "hermanitos menores", el de su más querido no terminaba en alguien que por el momento se encontrara cerca, más sospechaba en cierto país centroamericano; y el del otro lo vio dirigirse a Japón que junto al resto del G8 habían ido a celebrar con ellos, quién sabe porqué se habían colado en una noche sólo para él e Inglaterra.

Y notó que el otro miraba curioso a sus antiguas colonias, con cierto celo miró al que se parecía a USA; jaló la coleta que tenía Francia y se lo llevó de esa forma de donde estaba; el otro sólo atinó a quejarse; él ignoró las quejas sonriendo de lado soltando insultos de que se lo merecía, y el galo lo miraba confundido.

Al final de la noche ninguno mencionó aquella conversación. Sin embargo durante caricias y besos, palabras sucias al oído, recitaron también frases profundas de amor intenso, que negarían una y otra vez.

…

Inglaterra dejó una nota antes de irse del Hotel en la maleta de Francia:

"La sangre no es un hilo, un hilo entre nosotros sería negro ¿no te parece?  
las rosas rojas son mías, así que deja de cubrirte con éstas y regalarlas en vano  
Esta alianza frágil ha sobrevivido al tiempo y es real  
Aquí el de la magia soy yo, no tú, no me vengas con mentiras, rana  
Te odio, como siempre lo he hecho.  
Dale vuelta a la hoja, pero antes quiero que sepas…

que todo lo que esté escrito al reverso lo negaré rotundamente…  
de hecho no sé por qué lo escribí, debe gustarme mentirte también"

Y a la vuelta

"I quiero decirte que… si somos el extremo correspondiente a cada uno de nosotros...

let me golpearte y no tendrás ganas de decir hermoso a tu rostro  
ocasionalmente ocurre que mis hadas no te desprecian  
view? we... I... si logro dejar de hacerlo yo algún día, olvídalo, es imposible  
entente... es como cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron por primera vez

You... sólo yo era el maldito afectado, ¿alguna vez lo has lamentado?  
o como sea… no es como si pudiera sentir algo más  
un idiota serías si no te das cuenta del mensaje… bueno, aún así ya eres idiota"

-Anglaterre-

…

Canadá sonrió apoyado en el hombro de su hermano haber logrado un avance, USA sólo gritaba que era el héroe y que había sido su plan; el resto de los países se sentían aliviados de no haber visto pelear al dúo problema.


End file.
